The Healing of a Scared Princess
by Roses of all Different Shades
Summary: Chiaki Fumiko is a new student at Ouran Highschool. She is a daydreamer which sometimes gets her in trouble. Chiaki is clumsy and shy, but deep down she is a sweet and loving person. But what happens when she somehow gets tangled up with the host club? How will she survive?


Chapter 1:

The sky is so blue today, I wonder if that means something good will happen? Chiaki let her mind wonder off, until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Chiaki you are going to be late if you keep dilly dallying," came the words from a sweet melodic voice. Chiaki snapped from her daze to see a petite form climbing into the driver's seat. She ran over to join the woman in the car. "You ready," she announced starting the ignition. "I might be if we're going to my old school." There was pure silence. Into the silence she finally spoke up, "Sorry kiddo I wish that I could change it but you know your farther would take you back to America if you don't become what he expects." She shook her head in acknowledgement. As the car got closer to the Ouran Highschool grounds Chiaki began to realize how huge it was. As the vehicle came to a stop, Nichole, leaned over to look at Chiaki. "You know, you look just like your mother. She would be proud." Chiaki froze for a moment remembering her past. I was only five when my mom died in a car crash. I missed my mom more than anything. Even though it had been twelve years ago, it still hurt. But the thing that made the pain worse was that out of all the people I was surrounded by, none of them cared. Even the man that was supposed to be my father showed no misery towards the death of her. He only married for money, which made my despise him more. My anger bottled up over the years and when I was ten my aunt took me in and brought me to Japan. She was my mom's only sister and she was kind and sweet to me like I was her own child. Which I didn't mind because she felt like a mom to me. But before Chiaki could continue her train of thought, she was being pushed out the door by Nichole. "Come on Chiaki you can't be late." Chiaki realizing where she was, then turned around and waved goodbye to her aunt before quickly making her way up the steps and into the big maze that awaited her.

The halls of the large school were extremely confusing and quickly after Chiaki had entered she had got lost. She sighed almost giving up all hope, but before she could she noticed people coming in her direction. Maybe I can ask them for help she thought to herself. But then again what if they find it weird that I was able to get lost so easily. Maybe I can just find it on my own. Chiaki kept contemplating her situation, not even noticing that three students had surrounded her. "Do you think that she's new here," one of them asked. "Maybe she's lost," the other one answered. "Hikaru, Kaoru would you knock it off," the third person spoke directing it at the two boys that stood next to her. She the faced Chiaki, "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka it's a pleasure to meet you." Chiaki didn't move or speak still stuck in her own little world. "Hey what's wrong with her," two voices said in unison. They both leaned in closer to Chiaki. Close enough for their breathe to touch Chiaki's neck. Chiaki quickly sprung back to reality. There on her left stood two boys that looked as if they were the same. Auburn hair with amber eyes. Wow they are really handsome. Wait what am I thinking?! But to the right of her stood a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Then something hit Chiaki. She thought the person to the right of her was a girl but why was she wearing a boys uniform. Why would a girl wear a guys uniform? Hmmm maybe I am jumping to conclusions. This student is probably a guy. "Are you lost," spoke the student to my right. Oops I wasn't paying attention again. Darn Chiaki you need to pay more attention. Snap I did it again! Chiaki focused back at the person talking and shyly nodded her head. "Well what class do you have," the twins asked together. Chiaki could tell they were irritated by the delay of her answering their questions. "Ummm I have class A-1," she answered in a quite toned voice. The twins stared at each other before announcing, "You must be bad at directions to not be able to find your class." Which Chiaki was. She started to blush hard until, Haruhi piped up, distracting the twins from their interrogation, reintroducing herself to Chiaki and also introducing the twins. She also pointed out that all of them had the same class together and that they would show her the way. With that Chaiki gave a small smile and followed behind them all the way to her class. As they entered Chaiki went up to the front to talk with the teacher. Soon after she pointed for her to go sit in the back next to Haruhi. Chiaki felt a sense of relief go threw her body as she sat down. At least I can sit next to someone who seems pretty nice. Chiaki once again became lost in thought.


End file.
